Change of Heart
by AddieGreysPPPlover9119
Summary: AU; 5X15. Derek and Addison have been divorced for nearly 2 years now, but comes to Seattle when Archer needs surgery and brings she and Derek's 2 children along with her they discover that old habits die hard
1. Before and After

**"Change of Heart"**

**Okay Guys, so this is a story I posted a while back-one of my VERY first fanfics. So I was reading it and I LOVED it, BUT...I wasn't satisfied with the writing style. It was all jumbled up and the chapters were more like long paragraphs so, I'm reposting it. Its my second, well actually my first Addek story that focuses on AU children. There are 2 sets of Montgomery-Shepherd Kids: you have the older set, Carson and Ryan who were born early on in Derek and Addison's marriage and the younger set, Riley and Jacob, who were born much later in their marriage. There are also 2 suprise Montgomery-Shepherd kids who come along MUCH later for Derek and Addison; baby Avery and baby Evan. This fanfic is about the younger Montgomery-Shepherd kids. Its AU set season 5 of Grey's and Season 2 of PPP. Its set during the cross over. There are mentions of Addek/Mereder/underlying Maddison and a hint of Addisam in this fanfic. If you were a fan of the first story, then you'll LOVE re repost.**

**I have a sequel I'm working on and hopefully this re post will inspire some ideas for the sequel.**

**Happy Reading**

**Xoxo, Dee**

Introduction/Chapter 1: Before and After

Every patient's story starts the same way. It starts with them being fine; it starts in the before. They cling to this moment, this memory of being fine. They cling to this moment, this memory of being fine, this before. As their talking about it might somehow bring it back. But what they don't realize is the fact that they're talking about it to us, their doctors, means their's no going back. By the time they see us, they're already in the after. And while every patient's story starts the same way, how the story ends, depends on us, on how well we diagnose and treat. We know the story hinges on us, and we all want to be the hero

Los Angeles, California:

"Come on Come on pick up…Derek? I need you"

Derek Shepherd knew the frantic voice on the other end of the phone; he knew it was Addison and he knew she needed help. She didn't call unless she needed him. This time was no different. Archer had developed parasites in his brain and needed surgery, brain surgery. He knew he was the ONLY one she'd call seeing as he was the best and all.

"Addison just...slow down" he said trying to keep the redheadcalm ; he knew just how much her brother meant to her. Even though he was an asshole, Derek knew just how close the two were, seeing as he was the closest thing to family she had since she wasn't close with her parents.

"I'm trying to be calm Derek but...I'm scared" she whispred

The truth? she didn't know how to be calm, her brother had parasites in his brain and she was about to take him to see her ex husband, her ex husband whom she hadn't seen since she left Seattle nearly 2 years ago with their children. She wasn't just scared: she was terrified…

Seattle, Washington

He was standing in his bedroom with Mark as they prepared everything for what was sure to be a romantic marriage proposal to his girlfriend Meredith when his cell phone rang.

"Derek, I need you"

"What happened?" he asked slowly as she began telling him about her brother's medical condition.

"We're on the way to Seattle with him now, we should be there in another hour or so"

"Alright, I'll be there" he sighed as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Mark asked

"Addison"

"Everything Okay?"

"No, it's Archer, he's got worms in his brain"

"Oh man that's awful"

"Yeah, she's bringing him to Seattle; actually, they're on a plane here as we speak and should be here within the next hour or so"

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"So no proposal for Meredith huh?"

"Not tonight anyways" He said as Mark helped him clean up the rose petals before they headed back to the hospital to wait for Addison and Archer's arrival.

During the ride to Seattle Grace, all he could think about was would be the first time he saw her since the divorce and she packed up and left for Los Angeles nearly 2 years ago. His mind soon went to their kids. Their daughter Riley was almost 5, and their son Jacob was just over a year old.

The marriage and the divorce had its ups and downs, but ended on good terms. They agreed that Addison would retain physical custody of the children, with Derek visiting them twice a month, with them alternating the kids between holidays. Although he never got the chance to visit because of his busy work schedule, Addison kept him updated by sending pictures and with constant phone calls.

When she decided to leave for LA, she gave no warning, not to him at least. He was shocked at first, not knowing what hit him. He didn't want her to leave. Although things ended in a not so nice manner(they ended with her finding Meredith's panties in his coat pocket, proceeding to hang them on the lost and found board at work the next day) he still thought that they would remain friends and continue to work together and peacefully co-exist and co-parent their children together. He never thought she would move so far away.

Even though LA was only a few hours away from Seattle, not being able to see his son and daughter everyday made Derek feel like she had moved across the country. She had just given birth to their son a few months before and gave him no signs or warning that she was leaving. He found out when he heard Callie Torres, a senior resident mention throwing a going away party.

FLASHBACK:

"I think we should do it, we should definately throw a going away party"

"I think we should, something small and intimate, you know nothing to over the top"

"What's going on? Who's leaving? Please tell me its Sloan" Derek asked.

"You didn't hear? Addison turned in her letter of resignation to the chief this morning; she got a job offer in Los Angeles and she's taking it" Callie said.

"No, No she didn't tell me, where is she?" Derek asked.

"Attendings lounge" Bailey said exchanging a troubling glance with Callie as they watched Derek storm off to the attendings lounge.

"This is gonna be bad isn't it?"

"Oh its gonna be real bad"

"I thought she told him"

"I'm guessing by the pissed off look he had going on when you told him, no, he didn't know"


	2. Nothing Left For Me

Chapter 2: Nothing Left For Me

"Addison, what the hell is this I hear about you giving Richard your letter of resignation effective immediately? And you jumping up and moving my children to Los Angeles?"

"I'm leaving; Naomi offered me a job at her practice and I'm taking it"

"So, you were just going to uproot my children and go to Los Angeles without telling me?" "Derek, don't, don't do this"

"Addison, you can't just take them and leave and go to Los Angeles and not tell me"

"I can Derek and I am…there's nothing left for me in Seattle. I need a fresh start"

"What about the kids?"

"We'll work something out"

"Addison, he's only 3 months old, you're in no shape to making such a drastic move when you just had a baby"

"I think I'm the OB here, and I'm fully capable of making a move like this…he's big enough and I'm obviously well; I was cleared to come back to work by my OB over a month ago, Derek don't fight me on this one please? Just let me go"

"Addison this is not about you! This is about you taking my children and moving to Los Angeles without telling me!" Derek yelled, startling the baby.

"Okay you know what that's it! When you're calm, we'll try having this discussion again" Addison said as she left the lounge trying to soothe Jacob, but not without Derek following her

"Addison! You can't do this!"

"I can Derek and I am!"

"Why?"

"Because I need change Derek!"

"You can't just think about you in this situation, there are 2 other lives you have to consider"

"Oh, did you consider the lives of me and your daughter when you decided to make work your priority? Did you consider your daughter when you just decided to up and leave New York and come to Seattle and start screwing an intern?"

"No, did you think about your daughter when you decided to screw my best friend?"

"That was different!"

"Yeah, how so?"

"Because I didn't fall in love with Mark! I didn't pack up everything and leave because of him, me sleeping with Mark was a one time lapse in judgement Derek...you had been cheating on me for months!"

"I wasn't cheating on you Addison!"

"Yes you were Derek with work! Everytime you thought it was more important to cut someone open instead of being with your wife and daughter, that was you cheating on me-on our family!"

"That was different!"

"Oh yeah how so?"

"Because I wasn't shoving my dick inside of my work that's the diffrence!"

"...and that, that attitude is the reason why I didn't tell you I was leaving, because somehow you'd make yourself out to be the victim in this situation" Addison said before walking away from him, but not before turning around to look at him

"You can have Seattle Derek, there's nothing left for me here anymore"


	3. All Your Fault

Chapter 3: All Your Fault

"What the hell did you do to Addison?" Derek asked Mark Sloan as he walked across the cat walk.

"Me? What makes you think I did something to Addison?" Mark said defensively.

"Because she's leaving"

"Oh, that"

"What do you mean 'oh that', you knew she was leaving?"

"...she may have mentioned it to me a couple weeks ago"

"You knew my wife…"

"Ex wife"

"Whatever, you knew Addison was planning on leaving and you didn't tell me?"

"I thought it would be best if she told you"

"Oh come on since when has _that_ ever stopped you"

"You're really gonna go there?"

"Like I said, what did you do to Addison?"

"You're really gonna ask _me _that?"

"I should, I mean you came here…"

"To win my best friend back, not Addison"

"So then why is she leaving, you come here and all of a sudden Addison's moving to LA"

"Its not all of a sudden, and she's certainly not moving because of me…The person you need to be asking why is Addison moving to LA is Addison"

"I tried, but she won't talk, she just kept saying she had no real reason to stay here"

"She came out here to try and win you back, and she finds out that you're screwing an intern" "I'm not, I wasn't just screwing Meredith…I fell in love with her"

"But you took Addison back, so maybe it wasn't love, you just thought it was"

"No Mark, it's the real thing, the way she makes me feel…"

"Caused you to cheat on your beautiful wife who found your mistress' panties in your coat pocket"

"Ouch. Okay that's not the real reason why our marriage didn't work…I distinctively remember you playing a HUGE part in that when I found you in bed with my wife"

"Oh come on! Me and Addison, that was a one time laps of judgment, you were never there"

"You're right I wasn't, but she can't just pack up and leave Mark, its not just her she has to think about now, she has to think about Riley and Jake now"

"Were you thinking about Riley when you packed up and moved to Seattle? I know he wasn't born yet, but were you thinking about Jake when you slept with Meredith after taking Addison back? You're really not in a position to question Addison's judgment right now"

"Ugh, I liked you better when you were sleeping around with everyone"

"Yeah whatever, like when you punched the hell out of me for talking to Meredith when I got here, guessed you liked me then too huh?…you know what I'm saying is right"

"As painful is that is to admit, you are right"

"Just go talk to her, I don't think she's leaving to be spiteful, I think she just needs some time…if she's meant to be here, she'll come back" Mark said patting Derek on the back and heading in the opposite direction…

"I still say this is all your fault!"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, you know I'm right!"

"Whatever!"

"Mark Sloan is always right!"


	4. Let's Talk

Chapter 4: Let's Talk

"Addison, we need to talk" Derek said as he stood outside of her apartment later on that night. "Are you calm now? Because we're not having this discussion if you're not calm" Addison said through the half open door.

"Addison I'm calm…I brought peace offerings" he said holding up a bag of goodies.

"Fine come in, but keep your voice down, I just got Jacob to go to sleep"

"Wow, I've never really been in here, this place looks nice"

"Thanks, you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm good thanks" After an awkward silence, Derek spoke.

"Addison, why are you leaving and why didn't you tell me, that's all I want to know"

"Derek, I just…there's nothing keeping me here, I have no real reason to stay"

"You do: the kids"

"Oh come on Derek, we can work something out, I can bring them up to visit you on the weekends and vice versa and we'll work something out as far as holidays…there are so many ways to parent children these days"

"I don't want that for them Addison, I don't want to miss out on things with Jake, like I did Riley; I want to be there when he starts crawling, when he takes his first steps, his first words…Addison I want to be there for that"

"You weren't even there when he was born"

"Oh God, here we go again, I was in surgery Addison! What would you have had me to do?" "I told you keep your voice down!"

"That's always been you're excuse: 'I was in surgery Addison' you weren't there, you were _never_ there, not for me, not for Riley...and if I stay in Seattle there's no guarantee that you'll be there for Jacob"

"He's my son Addie"

"And Riley Blake Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd is your daughter and I was once your wife, but you couldn't be there for her or for me"

"Uh, I was working Addison! What part of that don't you get? I had to work!"

"So did I Derek! So did I: internship, residency, hell I did _two_ fellowships, wrote countless published papers and I worked my _ass_ off like crazy, but I was there for everything: when she started crawling, her first smile, her first steps, her first words which were 'dada' by the way, I was there for all of it! No matter how tired, no matter how crazy I might have been going: I WAS THERE!"

"I wasn't there for Blake or for you and I'm sorry Addison, but I want my chance to do things right with Jacob"

"You didn't even think he was your son"

"Addison"

"No! No! You had everyone at the hospital thinking that Jacob was Mark Sloan's kid! You had Meredith and all her little friends thinking that I was Satan's whore and that I was the slut who fucked her husband's best friend! But it wasn't like that! I slept with Mark because he was there and you weren't! You _never_ made time to be there Derek and Mark was always there so we slept together and it meant absolutely _nothing_ to me! I was having sex with Mark, _wishing_ he was you, the way he touched me, the way he made me feel"

"Oh God Addison spare me the details please"

"I called him by _your_ name Derek! That's how I know it was pointless because while I was fucking him I was screaming your name! While he was fucking me, because you hadn't touched me in over _6 months_ I moaned and groaned _your _name! He was fucking me and I called out for _you_ 'Oh Derek Oh my god Derek' that's what I was thinking! So I came _here_ to Seattle and I apologized profusely and you took me back, promising to do right by me and Riley and pay more attention to us and to not have anything else to do with Meredith Grey and what do you do? You FUCKED her at the prom Derek! And how did I find that out? Because her FUCKING panties were in your GODDAMN coat pocket! And so I called Mark and we had sex _again_, and it meant _nothing_ again, I called out _your_ name again _not_ Mark's! I knew Jacob was yours because like I told you before I WAS ALREADY PREGNANT! I had planned to tell you that night after prom; I planned on telling you and coming home and making _passionate_ love to you but you never showed because you were too busy FUCKING MEREDITH GREY!" Addison shouted causing Jacob to wake up crying.

"I'm going to LA Derek and that's all there is to it, I have _no_ reason to stay here so just go, just leave" she said as she closed the door behind him and started sobbing…


	5. The Moment

Chapter 5: The Moment

"Have they gotten here yet" Derek asked as he met the chief as he came into the hospital.

"No, not yet…you gonna be alright to handle this case Derek? I can get the other neurosurgeon on call to do it"

"No, No Addison asked for _me_ and I'm gonna do it, I owe her that much"

"How are the kids doing?"

"Growing. Riley's almost 5 now and Jake, he's just starting to walk"

"Wow 5 Derek, I remember when Riley was just a tiny little thing, always screaming her lungs out whenever I called to check on you two"

"Chief, Dr. Montgomery's ETA is 2 minutes out" a nurse came and told them.

"You ready?"

"Yeah"

When the doors to the ambulance opened, Addison's tear strained eyes were the first thing he noticed. She was still beautiful as ever, and with shorter hair.

"Don't worry, he's gonna be fine, we've got an ICU bed waiting" Richard told Addison.

"Its been a long time" Addison's best friend Naomi said as she hugged Derek.

"Naomi" he said softly embracing the dark haired black woman

There was a brief pause before Addison got out of the ambulance and nearly collapsed into Derek's embrace.

"He was fine. We were having lunch and he was fine" She said.

He held her close to him for a moment, taking in her scent again before ushering her into the hospital.

"Thank you for this, for agreeing to help my brother"

"It's no problem Addie"

"Does he know how he got the parasite?" Dr. Webber asked as they stood in Archer's room

"He thinks he got it from eating unwashed fruit in Mexico" Naomi informed him as the alarms started blaring

"He's bradycardic" A nurse informed them

"Why is he bradycardic and hypotensive?" Dr. Webber asked

"He's having a rection to the fetnol drip, stop the fetnol and push the narc in" Derek told the nurse

"Wait Derek! he was in status I mean if you take him off the drip and he seizes up there could be permenant brain damage"

"We better hope that doesn't happen"

"Hope? that's what your plan is hinging on hoping that the worst doesn't happen?"

"I'm hoping he stops seizing because I know if we don't reverse the drip, his heart is going to arrest, so unless you have a better idea, push the narcan" Derek said to the nurse

"He's in V-Fib get the crash cart!" Dr. Webber yelled as the hear monitor flat lined...

...

After Archer was stable; Derek took the time out to ask about the kids.

"How are Riley and Jake?"

"They're good, the baby's walking, well more like running" Addison said smiling.

"Running? Wow, I bet he keeps you busy"

"Yeah they both do; Riley's great; she's adjusting to school really well she's just scared about what's going on with Archer…she begged me to bring her out here to see you"

"She, She wanted to come see me?"

"Yeah, she misses you; but I didn't think it'd be such a good idea with everything going on"

"Addison, get them both on a flight here, I'll make time to see them"

"Sam's coming out tomorrow, I'll see if he'll bring them out with him" she said stepping away from the nurse's station to call Sam…

"I cleared my schedule" Miranda Bailey said as she approached Addison and Naomi, who stood outside of Archer's room as Derek examined him

"Oh, you didn't have to do that, I'm fine" Addison replied

"Your brother has parasites in his brain, I cleared my schedule...you cut your hair!"

"Oh, yeah"

"I like it, uh, Dr. Miranda Bailey" Dr. Bailey said extending a hand out to greet Naomi

"Oh I'm sorry, um, Miranda Naomi, Naomi Miranda, Naomi is our fertility specialist down at Oceanside Wellness and one of my Oldest friends" Addison said placing an arm around Naomi

"Its nice to meet you" Naomi said politely

"How is he?" Miranda asked

"I don't know Addison replied just as Derek exited the room

"He's groggy and his eyes are open but I don't think he's awake because he hasn't tried to kill me, her brother hates me" Derek informed Dr. Bailey

"Ugh! people pick sides in a divorce Derek" Addison informed him

"He picked sides during the marriage... he first seized during sex with his girlfriend, I wonder why she's not here" Derek said reading Archer's chart.

"Oh she is" Naomi muttered.

"Naomi?" Derek said turning to look at her

"I'm going in there" Addison said

"You and Archer?" Derek said looking at her.

"No, well, yeah I mean, I don't know, I don't know what we are"

"How's Sam?"

"Sam's good...an uh, Meredith, is that her name?"

"She's good"

"Good"

"Yeah"

"Well, look at us, we're standing here making polite conversation about your girlfriend, you two are divorced me and Sam are divorced and I'm...with Archer, sort of...what the hell happened? I mean, you wrote Addison a song Derek"

"Just forget about the song, enough about the song"

"What you wrote her her very own love song and sang it to her at the wedding"

"Mark wrote it or Sam or somebody, I don't remember who it was"

"I do, I do I was drunk at the time but I remember thinking you guys were gonna last forever, that we were all gonna last forever"

"Yeah"

"You should call Sam, he misses you"

"Yeah"


	6. Be a God

Chapter 6: Be a God

"Our eyes met over the cadaver and I knew I had to have her" Naomi sang as she and Addison later sat in Archer's room.

"What was the next Line?" She asked

"Can we talk about something else" Addison muttered nodding over at Meredith.

"Had his mitral valve grown too thick?" Archer sang along

"Is that what made our cadaver so sick!" Naomi sang as Mark walked in

"Greatest love song of all time!" He said as everyone greeted him

"Did you guys get to the part where Derek rhymes 'gross anatomy class' with 'Addison's fine ass' because I wrote that line" he laughed followed by as an awkward silence fell over the room as they all stopped to look at Meredith

"Oh, my bad" Mark said

"No, No its fine, I uh, I think it sounds like a fine song" she said smiling.

"So Archie I hear you're gonna let Derek remove those little suckers from your brain" Mark said.

"Maybe" Archer said.

"He is" Addison said.

"I hate surgery, especially brain surgery" Archer replied

"Yeah being a neurologist you probably see a lot of patients post op who're just ya know, scrambled eggs" Mark said.

"Okay know what Mark? you not helping right now! we're sitting here trying to convince him that surgery is…"

"Is not an option" Derek said walking into the room.

"According to these scans, the single cysts you had in your last CT, has now multiplied by 8, all clogging the third ventircle, there's now way I could surgically navigate through a mess like that without rupturing one"

"So what does that mean?" Addison said as everyone around her grew silent.

"You're in a room full of doctors who are all being very quiet right now Addison, I'm going to die, that's what it means" Archer said squeezing his sister's hand…

As Derek stood looking at Archer's scans, Addison quietly walked into the room and closed the door behind her

"There's just no way Addie, Dr. Conroy at Cedars, Larry Mayoat they all agree" he told her

"I put you in a tiny little box. After the divorce I made you petty and inconsequential and nothing special so that you could fit into this tiny little box that I would help me get out of bed in the mornings but now, now I have to take you out of the box, because I need to believe that uh, you can do this, that you can save my brother, I need you to be a god, just today, be a god" she told him before she walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind her...

...

"Uh Montgomery, Archer I'm a friend" Samuel Bennett said to the nurse at the desk the next day as he had Addison and Derek's two children in tow.

"I'm Dr. Miranda Bailey, I'm a friend of Addison's now which one are you?" Dr. Bailey asked. "I'm sorry?" Sam asked looking confused

"Archer is Addison's brother, Archer's girlfriend is Addison's best friend who used to be married Derek's best friend who Derek hasn't spoken to since the divorce"

"That would be me, the ex husband, Dr. Samuel Bennett"

"Sorry, well I didn't think the ex husband would show up at the ex wife's boyfriend's beside"

"Right, don't worry about it; besides, I have 2 reasons why I'm here and they have nothing to do with my ex wife"

"Are those?"

"Derek and Addison's kids yeah"

"Oh good there you are" Addison said as she walked towards them.

"Mommy!" the little girl said running towards Addison.

"Hey ladybug, did you have a good flight? Were you a good girl for Uncle Sam?" Addison said scooping the child up in her arms.

"She was simply…Riley" Sam told Addison.

"Which tells me she was a handful" Addison said looking at her daughter.

"Oh my goodness Addison, he's gotten so big, those pictures you send Derek don't do him justice" Bailey said as she gently touched the sleeping boy.

"Yeah I know he's getting so big" Addison said gently stroking Jacob's hair.

"Hey Sam" Naomi said approaching the desk.

"Naomi" he nodded.

"So Addie, you want me to take them back to the hotel room to get settled?" Naomi asked Addison.

"Yeah, sure" Addison said as Naomi took the children to the hotel.

"Okay ladybug, Auntie Nai's going to take you to the hotel to get cleaned up, daddy's gonna try and come by later on tonight okay? Love you"

" 'Kay, love you too mommy" she replied kissing her cheek as she left with Naomi and Addison headed in the opposite direction, leaving Sam alone with Dr. Bailey

"...so uh what floor?"

"Third floor, room 3420"

"Thank You"

"Dr. Bennet?"

"Sam"

"Dr. Shepherd is still studying the scans, looking for a way to oporate but, it looks like it could be a difficult case" Dr. Bailey informed him

"Right" Sam said as he headed off to find Derek


	7. Old Habits Die Hard

Chapter 7: Old Habits Die Hard

"Hey, you know Addison's brother, probably isn't gonna make it, his cysts are in operable" Meredith told her best friend Cristina Yang as she caught up to her in the hallway.

"Worms in the brain, not how you wanna go" Cristina replied

"I didn't even know Addison had a brother, you think Derek would've said something at some point, or sang something, while he played his guitar"

"Speak English"

"Oh, Derek used to play the guitar"

"Owen's ex fiance' is in the hospital, mmhmm, his ex fiance he never told me about"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Well for one she calls her dad 'daddy' "

"No I mean what's wrong with her? Why is she in the hospital?"

"Oh she's not, daddy is"

"Did I tell you that Derek and Addison's kids are here?"

"You mean the ex She-Shepherd brought the McBabies to the hospital?"

"Yeah, Derek said he wanted to see them; he hasn't seen them since she moved to LA"

"Are you okay with all of this Mere? I mean working on her brother's case with him while their kids are here?"

"I don't know, I mean ever since she got here he's been acting all weird. He won't touch me, he won't kiss me, nothing. Its like he's afraid she'll get upset or something, I mean why would she? They're divorced!"

"That situation is always gonna be a weird one, I mean they have kids together; you're gonna be playing McStepmommy to McDreamy's kids, how old are they now?"

"Riley's almost 5 and Jake just started walking a couple of months ago…she sends him pictures and letters and he video chats with them twice a week…I get a package of stuff from Addison sent to my house every week!"

"You mean his mail from his ex wife comes to your house? Seriously?"

"It's rather annoying actually, but I haven't said anything to him about it because he does live there…do you know he gave her the number to my house?"

"Has she called?"

"Once when she couldn't reach him on his cell, it was brief 'I can't reach Derek on his cell or at the hospital, can you have him call me?' she seemed as uncomfortable with it as I was when I answered the phone"

"Okay you have got to set some ground rules with him like for one, his ex wife can't call your house and two, she can't send pictures of the McBabies to your house" Cristina said as they sat down for lunch with George O'Malley, Izzie Stevens, and Alex Karev.

"What's going on?" Izzie asked.

"Meredith's pissed that Addison's here" Alex said.

"I am not pissed that she's here….but couldn't she have found a neurosurgeon out there in LA?" Meredith said.

"Shepherd's the best so she came here" George said.

"Seriously George who's side are you on?" Cristina asked.

"I'm am obviously on Meredith's side here, but Shepherd is the best" George said.

"Bambi's right; but it probably doesn't make it any better that their kids are here" Alex said.

"Wait What?" Izzie asked "She brought their kids here? She brought her kids to see their dad while he operates on their uncle? Who does that? I mean that is so…"

"Rude? Callous?" Cristina said.

"She's always gonna have an upper hand on you Mere, not unless you marry McDreamy and have a couple kids by him" Alex said standing to leave.

"Don't listen to Alex Mere, I heard that that last kid might not even be Derek's" Izzie said.

"Stevens!" Dr. Bailey said.

"I'm sorry Dr. Bailey I didn't mean to…Dr. Montgomery I-I…"Izzie started as she stared at Addison and Dr. Bailey.

"I can't deal with this right now" Addison said getting up from the opposite table and walking away, then suddenly turning back to the group of second year residents

"You know what Stevens, just a little piece of information, contrary to popular belief, Derek is my son's father, NOT Mark Sloan!" she spat glaring at Meredith as she left the cafeteria.

"Dr. Bailey I didn't mean to…"

"Yes you did Stevens, Grey, learn to control your friends and their lose lips while Dr. Montgomery is here" Bailey said shaking her head as she left…

...

"What the hell did your friends say to Addison?" Derek said as he saw Meredith walking from the lab room.

"Izzie might have said that Jacob might be Mark's kid and Addison got all upset, and Bailey blew it out of proportion and it was no big deal really, Izzie didn't mean anything by it"

"Izzie said what? Look Meredith, her brother is here with worms in his brain, the last thing she needs to be dealing with are you and your friends and your petty little school girl antics"

"Why are they even here Derek? Why did you ask her to bring them? Why does she have the number to my house? Why do I find mail from Addison mixed in with ours whenever I get the mail? Why Derek? Why is she here, out of all the neurosurgeons in the world, why did she pick you?"

"Meredith I don't have time for this! She called me because I'm the best, and she wouldn't feel comfortable with anyone else doing surgery on her brother but me, she was my wife and she's the mother of my children and I asked her to bring them here, I wanted to see them Meredith because I haven't seen them in almost 2 years, pictures and Ichat isn't good enough for me Meredith, I need to see them…look while she's here, just keep your friends under control okay?" he said pecking her on the cheek and walking away…


	8. Miracle

Chapter 8: Miracle

"What is she doing?" Chief Webber asked as they stood watching Addison from the doorway of the chapel

"It looks like she's praying" Bailey said

"Mmmm No, Addie doesn't pray" Sam said

"What is she doing?" Callie asked

"Uh, it looks like she's praying" Naomi replied

"No, Addison doesn't pray, she's probably hiding" Callie said shaking her head slightly laughing

"I can hear you! And I'm not hiding, I'm trying to pray but I don't know to pray because I'm a WASP and we only go to church on Christmas, plus my past has come back to haunt me!" she said as she sat in the chapel with her body slumped forward as she tried to pray

"Okay I got that first part, but what did she mean by that last part?" the chief asked.

"Nothing, just Meredith Grey's friends were being petty and it upset her" Bailey said.

"It's okay I've got this" Callie said as she walked into the chapel and sat down next to Addison.

"I have no clout with God, God doesn't even know who I am which sucks because I could use some help" Addison sighed looking up to the ceiling as Callie kneeled down and began to pray.

"Dear God, I need your guidance, I kissed a Peds surgeon" Callie started

"You kissed a peds surgeon!" Addison said interrupting her

"I never thought I'd end up with a woman God but, not until lately, but that's not the problem, the problem is the peds thing. She's perky and has butterflies on her scrub cap. but she's also, hot, REALLy hot. So help me get over the butterflies, Amen"

"You're an amazing doctor, you saves babies, God knows who you are" Callie said placing a hand on Addison's shoulder.

"Do you really believe in all of this? In God" Addison asked.

"Sometimes well, most of the time, when it counts" Callie said…

...

" your wife's in the chapel praying" Sam said as he walked in to find Derek studying Archer's scans.

"She's not my wife and she doesn't pray" Derek said getting up to greet Sam.

"How are ya?"

"Oh you know, mid life crisis,I got an earring but I let the hole close up the very next day" Sam replied

"Oh that would've been a good look on you" Derek teased

"I met uh, Meredith"

"Uh huh, she's not a mid life crisis, she's the real thing"

"That's good I'm happy for you man"

"I should've called, I should've stayed in touch that was my fault"

"No, people move they change, we all did"

"Yeah"

"So, but yeah, she's praying"

"Yeah, she's expecting a miracle, I can't deliver one"

"How are my kids doing?"

"Getting bigger everyday; Jake took his first steps at the practice, Addison was so proud, Riley started pre school last week…she's got attitude like Addison"

"Yeah Addison told me, they're growing up so fast Sam"

"You should come out and visit them sometime"

"I wish I could but I'm always swamped with work, plus I don't think she'd like me being in Los Angeles"

"Who Addison?"

"No, Meredith"

"They're your kids Shep"

"I know man I know which is why I asked Addison to bring them here, I appreciate you bringing them"

"No problem, just don't ask me to sit on a plane 4 hours with Riley ever again…I sat there the whole time totally confused while she talked about, I still can't figure out what she was saying, something about princesses, that's all I got" Sam said as an uncomfortable silence grew over them before Derek started talking about the scans

"...I've seen patients with one cyst in the ventricle, maybe two; he has 8, there's no way I can get a scope in there without rupturing one, there's too many"

"Maybe you're just to close to it, what if there were just one? Now explain to me how you would remove just that one"

...

"Alright Archer, I need to create room in the ventricle so that I can maneuver the scope so that I can delate each cyst one by one" Derek informed him

"The cysts will rupture" Archer countered back

"I'm gonna grab each one with forceps, pull it up to the edge of the pore and scutcion it out with fluid"

"The suction would have to be percise"

"It will be"

"You can't do it"

"Well I think I can"

"Basically you can control how the cysts rupture" Addison asks looking at Derek

"No he can't! Look I know you guys want me to go down fighting-"

"Coward" Derek challenged

"Excuse Me?"

"I said coward, you're a coward by trade; you're a neurologist, you guys feed off of us, refer your patients to us, let us assume the responsibility, and if God forbid something happens well, I tell you what, I can assume the responsibility, the question is, can you?"


End file.
